


Laura's Lillies

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Character Death, Crushes, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Pining, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, dad! Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys one purple lily every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok WTF.   
> I was gonna start a short headcanon type thing and this got out of control. I wrote this during class instead of learning about poetry and I want to literally cry. I'm super proud of this! Head the warnings! Also I'll leave a SPOILER note at the end if you're nervous!   
> Please COMMENT AND KUDOS.  
> Xx  
> T   
> Ps: since this was originally supposed to be a Drabble headcanon so the beginning is iffy lol

Derek owns a flower shop called Laura's Lillies because after she died he lost it and he needed something to hold on to.   
He spends the time when he's not in the shop gardening and he works from sun up to sun down everyday. The shop is only closed on Sunday's and he gets up at sunrise, gardens then showers and gets clean, sits in the back of the church, visits Laura and then goes back to gardening until sunset. 

One day a young man starts coming in. He smells like happiness and maple syrup and he's so kind to Derek. He asks Derek what his favorite flowers are- to which Derek replies "Lillies" he then buys a purple lily and heads on his way.

He comes back every single day and buys a single purple lily. Sometimes he chats with Derek, sometimes he just gives a silent smile. Some days he smells tired and sad other days Derek can almost feel the love and adoration pouring off of him. 

Some days he brings Derek coffee, and on holidays he brings him all sorts of baked goods that screw up Derek's diet but he eats them anyway. 

Derek never tires of seeing Stiles bustle in the door when he's late, satchel over his shoulder, all but throwing the money on the counter and leaving with the lily. 

This goes on for years. 

Sometimes Stiles buys a bouquet or two, on those days he's super sad and Derek doesn't say anything to him. But most days Stiles is smiley and makes small talk with him. He always over pays, handing Derek a five instead of the dollar fifty that the lily costs. 

Derek gets jealous sometimes, wondering who Stiles could love and adore that much to give them a single flower every single day. 

Then a week passes where Stiles doesn't come in once. Two weeks. Three weeks. It tears Derek up. He doesn't know how to get any information or what even has happened and it kills him. It's literally been years of seeing Stiles every single day and now he's just gone. Vanished. 

It's one spring day that's a bit cold and Derek is sitting on a stool behind the counter when a young girl walks in. She's got long brown hair and pale skin with bright whiskey colored eyes and pink lips. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold and she pulls her coat tighter around her. 

"Hi." She says.   
"Hello. How may I help you?"   
She crosses her arms over her chest,   
"This is going to sound really strange, but you're the third flower shop I've been to, and the last one in Beacon Hills and," she takes a deep breath, "My father used to bring me a purple lily every day. Did he get them here?" 

Derek's heart catches in his throat,  
"Your father was Stiles?"  
"Yes!" She cries, tears falling, "Thank god. I've been looking all over and I finally found this shop."   
"What-" Derek starts, "He hasn't been in in a long time. Is he okay?" 

She takes a deep breath, swiping at her tears with trembling fingers,  
"He died about a month ago. He, um, was in a car accident." 

Derek can't breathe,  
"I'm so sorry."   
"Thank you." She says.   
"What can I do for you?" He asks, slightly uncomfortable.   
"Well, my father left you a letter."   
"Me?" He asks.  
"Yes. It's addressed to 'the man I buy Lillies from'." She reaches into her purse and hands him a letter.   
"Thank you." 

She nods,  
"Um, could I also get two purple lilies."   
Derek grabs the flowers and stills her hand when she reaches for her wallet,  
"It's on the house." 

He closes the shop early because he just can't do it. He heads to his flat above the shop and sits down, opening the letter, hands shaking. 

Dearest Derek,  
Ah what a light you've become in my life. When I came in to buy my daughter Kennedi a lily for her getting 100% on a spelling test, I never knew it would become something I would do the rest of my life.   
Kennedi loved it so much that it became a declaration of love. A declaration of a fathers love for her. You helped me create that tradition and I am so grateful.  
I know you probably think it's crazy, that I'm just a random person who came to your shop but I think it could have been more.   
In another life where I am more attractive, less obnoxious and awkward. More confident, more flirty. Less busy with the day to day grind. More understanding that life could end at any moment. Maybe in another life where I'm not a widower and a father and a grandfather by thirty five. Maybe then we would be together.   
Thank you for everything Derek,  
Yours truly,  
Stiles Stilinski 

Derek buries his head in his hands and tries to breathe. 

Derek doesn't want to open the shop the next day. He wakes up at sunrise like his body is programmed to do, but he lays in bed skipping breakfast and his workout. He's still laying in bed at nine when the store should have been opened for an hour when he hears a banging on the door. 

He groans and waits for it to go away but it doesn't. Finally he gets up, slides on his slippers and heads downstairs. Outside is Stiles' daughter- Kennedi he thinks, holding a child in her hands, bouncing from side to side. Derek can see their breath fogging. 

He unlocks the door and she bustles in,  
"Thank god. It's freezing out there."   
"What are you doing here?" He asks.   
"I'm here to get some answers."   
"What do you mean?" He asks.   
"Hold on, here." She hands him the little toddler in her hands, "I've gotta go move my car." And then she's gone.

The little boy gave the same honey brown eyes that seem to be a Stilinski trait and he's sucking on his thumb,  
"Hi." Derek says.   
"Hi." The boy says, popping his thumb out of his mouth.   
"What's your name?"   
"Noah."  
"Hi Noah, I'm Derek."   
"Hi D'rk."   
Derek smiles. 

Kennedi walks back in with coffee and a plastic bag and a diaper bag slung over her shoulder.   
"I brought breakfast."   
They sit down at the counter, Noah on top of it with a sippy cup of milk and a donut.   
"What kind of answers do you want?" Derek asks, taking s sip of coffee.   
"What were you to my father?" Kennedi asks. 

"Nothing." Derek says immediately.   
"You clearly weren't nothing." Kennedi snarks, feeding Noah a bite of donut.   
"Just because he wrote me a letter-"  
"You're in his will."   
"What?" Derek splutters, "I can't"  
"You are. You've got $50,000 waiting for you with a note that says- plant more lilies." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Derek asks, eyes wide.  
"That's exactly what I said." Kennedi says raising an eyebrow.   
"I, we weren't, he said we could be together in another life." Derek mumbles.  
"So he had a crush on you?"  
"Basically."   
"Did you have a crush on him?"   
Derek's face heats and he stares at Noah,   
"Yes." 

Kennedi sighs, eyes watching the man in front of her, who's staring down at his donut, crumbling it into pieces,  
"Do you want to see his grave?"  
Derek looks up, Eyes shiny,  
"Yes."

Before Derek closes up the shop, he gives both Noah and Kennedi a purple lily before grabbing one for himself, they head out the door. 

Derek stands at Stiles grave, wind chilling him, tears rising in his eyes. Kennedi let's Noah down and he toddles up to his headstone and drops his flower,   
"Here Papa." He says.   
It makes tears fall from Derek's eyes. This is what he could have had. Kennedi wraps her arm around him, laying her head on his chest,  
"You're family now." 

It's years later and Derek is sitting behind the counter reading his book. The door chimes open and Derek looks up as Noah runs in, backpack bumping on his back,  
"Hi Grandpa!"  
"Hi Noah. How was school?"  
"It was school. Did momma have the baby?"   
"No. Not yet." Derek says with a smile. 

Noah pouts, throwing his backpack on the counter. He rushes around to give Derek a hug,  
"Can I pick out a flower for momma?"  
"Of course."  
"Can I pick out one for the baby?"  
"Maybe we should wait until she's born."  
"No! I wanna give her one now!"  
He pouts.   
"Fine. Pick out two."   
"Why not three?"   
"Who's the third one for?"  
"You silly!"

Kennedi comes in around five, toddling with her eight and a half month belly.  
"Momma!" Noah drops his book and scrambles over to her, hugging her as best she can and then hugging her belly, pressing his lips to it,   
"Hi baby sister!" 

Kennedi smiles and pats his head,  
"Hi buddy."   
"Here you go!" Noah says handing Kennedi two flowers. "One for you and one for the baby."  
"Thanks honey."   
"You're welcome!"  
Kennedi comes around the counter and Derek stands up and hugs her, giving her his chair,  
"Hey Der."  
"Hi Kennedi. How was your day?"   
"Long. I'm tired. What smells so good?"  
"I'm making chili."  
"Can we stay for dinner?"  
"Of course. You're always welcome, you know that."   
Kennedi smiles, putting her hand on top of Derek's,  
"I love you."   
"Love you too." 

"You wanna go see Papa after dinner?" Kennedi asks, taking a bite of her chili.   
"Yeah!" Noah says.   
"Good, Derek will take you."   
"Mom, why do you call him Derek? His name is grandpa!" Noah says rolling his eyes.   
Kennedi smiles,  
"Actually, if he's your grandpa, he would be my dad."  
"What?" Noah asks, eyes wide.   
"Yeah."  
"Grandpa?" Noah asks,  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Did you know you're a dad?"   
Derek looks at Kennedi and smiles,  
"I did."  
"That's so cool!" 

"Alright, finish up." Kennedi says about five minutes later.   
"Why are you rushing us?" Derek asks, as Noah collects the empty bowls.   
"Because my water just broke and I'd like to get to the hospital." She deadpans.  
Derek's eyes widen,  
"What?"   
"Yeah, by the time you come back you can visit me at the hospital."   
"Wait, you don't want me to come?" 

"No, I want you to stay with Noah, so he isn't worried. I'll be fine."   
Derek frowns,  
"How are you going to get there?"  
"Drive."  
"Kennedi Claudia Stilinski! You are not driving!"  
"Fine, I'll take an ambulance."  
"Can I please drive you?"  
Kennedi grabs his hand and squeezes it,  
"No, I'm going to be fine. I'll call you when it's over."  
"You don't know how long it's going to take."  
"Noah was out in an hour, I'll be fine. Please." 

Noah pops out of the kitchen,  
"I'm ready!"   
"Okay, say goodbye to your mom."   
"Bye momma. Love you!" Noah gives his mom a hug and a kiss and goes to get his coat on.   
Derek helps Kennedi up and gives her a hug,  
"I love you Kennedi. Call me if you need anything. I mean anything."

Kennedi rolls her eyes,  
"I've got it dad."   
Derek's eyes widen and he smiles, tears forming in his eyes,  
"I love you. Now get outta here so I can go have this baby." Kennedi says with a watery laugh.   
"Take an ambulance."   
"I've got it." Kennedi says pulling on her coat. 

Derek's phone starts ringing when Noah is telling Stiles about his day.   
"She's here."  
"Is she?"  
"She's perfect. Seven pounds, twelve ounces."  
"You have a name yet?"  
"Laura Alayna."   
"What?" Derek chokes.   
"Just come and see her gramps." Kennedi teases.

When he gets off the phone, Noah is glaring at him,  
"You're not supposed to talk on the phone when you're with Papa." He pouts.  
"I know buddy, I'm sorry but we've gotta go."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you have a little sister now."  
"What?" Noah shouts. "Oh my gosh!"   
Derek laughs,  
"Say goodbye to Papa."  
"Bye papa!" And he runs to the car.   
"You hear that? You're a grandpa again." Derek whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles dies and in a letter reveals his feelings for Derek. Derek becomes a father figure to Stiles' daughter.


End file.
